clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Olde Antarctica
Interactive Battle Maps Were there any battles in the time of Olde Antarctica? Because I think I could make a few battle maps. I'm not a war tactic expert, but I'd like to try it out. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Of course! Especially during and after the Dark times, when Opacus had the shadow amulet. After The SA was lost, his followers remained loyal and almost conquered all of Antarctica. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I need descriptions of the battles, such as chronological summaries of the events and who participated in them. The continent as we made it up has a lot of places where a battle could happen, like the Permothylae Overloook (parody of Thermopylae) which is a pass in the Trans-Antarctic Mts. that overlooks South Pole City (made that up a few minutes ago). I'm also thinking of making battles for the Snowman Empire. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, ill start a rough draft of "The Dark War" right now. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:33, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do you have a good, blank, map of antarctica I can use? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Remember, there would be many battles in such a war like this. Also, no deaths. In "Casualties", it would say how many were injured, not killed. Death is bad on the wiki. Also, make the weapons humorous. For example, I was thinking of replacing swords with coat hangers and/or pens, and shields with laundry baskets or similar things. I also made up a weapon called a "bubblegum bazooka" that actually shoots large wads of bubblegum that traps their victims in sticky pools of gum. Also utilize bubbles, whoopee cushions, and icicles. Be creative. After all, this country is a "lame parody", so make the best of comedy and be creative. Finally, I was thinking that CartSnails would be useful for hill raids. They could charge down the hills and carry other penguins in their carts. Not that I'm an expert on war tactics, but I thought it would be a good suggestion. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, you pretty much just said what I already knew lol. Do you have a nice, blank map of antarctica that I can work with? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You can blank this image. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'll step to then! Thanks! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm looking forward to making the battle maps. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. What will the first battle be called?) I have a few ideas for battle names. * Siege of South Pole City * Battle of Permothylae Overlook (will not be a parody of Thermopylae, only the name is a parody)\ * Battle of Mt. Melter (now known as Vinson Massif) What do you think? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I think "Battle of Permothylae Overlook" would be fitting. It could be a watchtower, and The Dark Forces try tocut off communications. Ill make it a Bad Side victory, but the good guys escape when Opacus' forces are celebrating their victory. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) This will be a parody of the Battle at Thermopylae, and the bad guys will win. They continue on to start the Siege of South pole City, but they are defeated due to the crucial time received by the civilians in the city to prepare (the Battle at Permothylae allowed them to defend the city and stock on supplies). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Could you specifie what you want in the map please? Im kinda stuck. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'll be the one making the maps. They will be interactive and on MS PowerPoint. You will simply provide me with battle summaries and information. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, ill make the first battle article. And ill upload a non-interactive map that just shows where the overlook and Melter Mountain are. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Wait, what's the first battle called? Please tell me, or I can't make the interactive map. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Melter Mountain is at the border of the Water and Fire Kingdoms. It is the modern-day Vinson Massif, so try and look it up on a website. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) The first battle was The Battle of Permothylae Overlook. It isnt quite accuract, but its a rough draft, as I said. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I think we have a misunderstanding here. First of all, Permothylae Overlook is about 0.75 miles away from South Pole City. If you look at the map I drew for Trans-Antarctica, the plateau in the top right corner that is close to South Pole City is Permothylae Overlook. Second, Melter Mt. is Vinson Massif, and it is farther away from the Fire Kingdom than it is in the image. Don't worry, though, I can fix that in the interactive map. Trust me, I have MS PowerPoint 2007. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Beggin your pardon, I made this BEFORE you said the locations. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... but I made up Permothylae Overlook. I'll draw an image for you. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I never said you didnt. You just didnt tell me where it was before I made the map. And Melter mountain is in the fire kingdom in the image, what other kingdom would it be in? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) And I intended for Melter Mountain to be in the middle of the fire kingdom, as it takes weeks to cross the ashy snow of the fire kingdom to get to it's capital. Otherwise, I would have to change The Legend of The Shadow Amulet to be quite shorter. Melter Mountain was the even older "City of Kings", capital of the fire kingdom before Opacus conquered it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) KINGDOMS? Even during that period of time, technology exists, so even with kingdoms that have refeence to Avatar: Legend of Aang and the series, items listed under those kingdoms...I dunno. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ contribs ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal) 07:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just because the technology is modern doesn't mean the government has to be modern. Kingdoms are fine. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dream of an Icy Sea... with laser jellyfish on the side.']]) View this template 13:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC)